Puck and Sabrina
by sydleberry
Summary: This is about how much Puck and Sabrina really do love each other, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Puck and Sabrina

Chapter 1

Sabrina's POV

As I stormed into the trickster kings room I had no idea what kind of thing could fall out of the sky and what his minions could do to me, but at the moment I didn't care.

I reached his trampoline where he had a smug smile on his face, and was holding something of mine that said diary on the front. Puck, I screamed! You give that back to me or else! Or else what Grimm what can you do to the trickster king! Acting without thinking I yelled back or else I'll kiss you!

Oh no I thought what had I done. Puck flew right up to my face and said, what did you say? Nothing I mumbled I turned to walk away not even remembering my diary. Before I could get out of Pucks amazing room, someone tapped my shoulder.

I turned around to find pucks face up close to mine; he pulled me against him so tight that I couldn't get out of his grasp and he gazed at me so intently that I couldn't look away. He pulled my face closer to his and then he kissed me right on the lips. I started kissing back wondering what in the world what I was doing, but he was cute right. He pulled away and handed me my diary her you go Grimm.

I stumbled out of pucks room dazed and confused wondering if that really happened and if in the back of my mind I've wanted that to happen for a long time.

Pucks POV

I laughed to myself knowing that any minute Sabrina would walk through the room yelling and screaming at me.

I heard someone burst through the door and then she appeared in my room just about 10 feet away from me. I sat on my trampoline filled with delight I just loved bothering Grimm.

I was holding her Diary in my hand and wondering what she was going to have to do to get it back. She screamed at me and said Puck you give that back or else! I decided to see how far she would go and said or else what, what are you going to do to me Grimm! To my surprise she said or I'll kiss you.

I flew right up to her face and said what did you say? I really didn't believe that Sabrina Grimm could say that. She mumbled nothing and started to walk out of my room. Acting on instinct I couldn't let her get away, I flew over and tapped on her shoulder she turned around and before she could say anything I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me.

I looked into her eyes thinking and she couldn't look away. I moved in closer and I kissed her, she started kissing me back but I couldn't make her that happy, right? I pulled away and gave Grimm back her diary and acted like it was nothing, here you go Grimm.

She stumbled out with a confused look on her face, while mine was huge with a smile. I can't believe I did that, I can't believe she kissed me back! I should have done that a long time ago, was I in love with Grimm. No I tried to convince myself, but I knew it was a lie.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I was just wondering if people liked the story so if you do please review so I know if you want me to continue or not. Thanks! Here's chapter 2!

Puck and Sabrina

Chapter 2

SPOV

I woke up as the light poured into my room; I had a slight sore throat and my back hurt. I got up thinking about the really weird dream I had. I made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Puck was standing there and when I came in he said, hey Sabrina. He called me by my first name what was up. Was last night a dream or did it really happen? So… what did you do last night I asked Puck? He stared at me as though I was an idiot. Oh my gosh, I said quietly it really did happen.

I left the kitchen to find out what I was going to do. What was going to happen between me and Puck?

I was sitting on my bed reading when I saw a fairy fly into my room. Hey Sabrina, what are you doing? Um… just reading, what are you doing? Oh nothing. See yeah Sabrina. He flew out and I am so confused what was that about?

I walked out into the hall and someone put there arm around my waist and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but they pulled me away. I was outside and I turned around and to my surprise I found Puck. Puck what the heck are you doing! He didn't say anything just put me on his back and flew away. When we finally landed I looked around, wait where was I. Oh I was in a forest? Puck what are we doing here?

Please just listen Sabrina; I really need to talk to you. Sabrina Grimm from the first time I met you I've loved you. You make me so mad and you make me laugh so hard but Sabrina I love you and I always will. I know you don't feel the same way but I just had to tell-, I silenced his lips by kissing him, his eyes widened but then started kissing me too.

When I finally pulled away I said don't you ever say that I don't love you. He smiled and said come on 'brina lets go home.

So what do you think I know its hard to review or whatever but I need to know if you want me to keep going. Please be honest but don't be too rude. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

There really is no excuse for not writing for so long, but it's the end of the school year which means LOTS of testing. So I'm really sorry and here's the chapter. Oh and if you don't know Sabrina and Puck are 16. So here you go!

                               

I was wearing a short casual brown dress with pockets on the front that had little bows, underneath I was wearing a long sleeve button up shirt with ruffles at the top, and I was wearing high brown boots, my hair was curled and I had done my make-up extra special. (the out-fit is on my profile page.) We walked into the house hand-in hand only to receive open-mouths from everyone in the room which included granny, Uncle Jake, Daphne, and Red. Puck and I shared a glance then started laughing; we walked up-stairs leaving everyone in the room very confused and wondering if this was a cruel joke. After a while Daphne and Red looked at each other and smiled, they ran off laughing, saying "I just knew it!"

Puck and Sabrina walked up the stairs, she was about to go into her room "I'll see you later Puck" said Sabrina. Puck pulled her back, "Wait can I talk to you in my room?" "Um… sure," Sabrina said.

I walked into his amazing room and we both sat down on the trampoline. "So what do you want to talk about Puck," Sabrina asked. "Well Sabrina I really like you and I want you to be mine I don't want other people hitting on you and school and stuff so um… will you be my girlfriend," Puck asked. "Really, I mean that would be good seeing as many of the girls at our school are madly in love with you," Sabrina said. They both laughed and agreed that they would be a couple.

"Thanks Puck."

"What do you mean Brina?"

"I mean thanks for growing up, yes I have noticed. Thanks for putting up with me, I love you."

"Thanks Brina, and I don't have to put up with you, I love you."

Puck flew other to Sabrina and looked her in the eyes, "Sabrina I do love you." Sabrina pulled him closer they started kissing and Puck pulled her closer, finally they pulled apart to breathe. "Wow," said Sabrina.

"That was um… nice, thanks" said Puck.

"See you later Puck remember that I will always love you."

She walked away and even though I knew how she felt, because I felt the same I couldn't get over the fact that Sabrina Grimm was saying those words.

SPOV

I walked to my room feeling like I never had before I guess this is the feeling that everyone talks about when they have found the one they really love. Puck was unlike any other boy, he could be rude, obnoxious, annoying, and a million other things. He could also be kind, sweet, caring, and loving and a billion things more, and so I know I am completely in love with him. Now I just wonder what the kids at school will think.

                                

So what did you think?? Again sorry it took so long to write but please update, so I know if it is good of whatever. Anyway thanks to everyone that reads this story, hope I still have some followers! And sorry my chapters are so short!


	4. Chapter 4

Puck and Sabrina

************************************************************************

SPOV

I woke up with the most amazing feeling but also butterflies in the pit of my stomach, Puck and I were finally together but what would everyone say at school say. I guess all I can so is find a really cute outfit. I pulled out my new green scarf and a white blouse with some ruffles on it. I found my knee length brown shorts with a little ring of ruffles sticking out at the bottom. I dug out my green gladiators from my closet and laced them up; I was feeling really good about my outfit as I was off to the bathroom. I put my hair in a braid until it hit where I was going to put a pony-tail and I joined them together. (the braid on the side of your head going into a pony-tail.) I put on a little make-up, I don't put much on, most days just some foundation, mascara, and maybe some blush. I looked in the mirror one last time; I did feel proud of my work. I walked out of the bathroom and bumped into someone, I felt arms around my waist pulling me closer, "hey 'brina you look beautiful you know." "Thanks Puck, I said looking into his eyes, you look great yourself. "Let's go get some breakfast 'Brina." "Alright Puck lets go."

We walked down-stairs to find purple pancakes and blue syrup on the table. "Oh no I moaned." I heard a chuckle beside me, "don't laugh Puck," as I smacked him over the head. "Okay sorry, it's just do you ever eat!" We heard a chorus of laughter behind us, we both turned around and realized for the first time that we were not alone. "Oh, good morning everyone, "oh no Puck, we're going to be late!" I pulled him along as he grabbed six pancakes and poured some syrup into his mouth. "Okay he mumbled, lets go." We ran out the door and Pucks wings popped out, he cradled me into him arms and off we were flying through the air.

"What do you think the kids at school will think?"

"I don't know but does it really matter, I mean we want to be together and no one can stop us."

"Thanks Puck you're so right."

I kissed Puck and began to let go when he held tighter, when we finally let go we were both gasping for air. I looked up, "Puck there's a tree," I screamed. We swerved and narrowly missed it. We arrived at the school still laughing so hard we didn't know that it was possible. We both decided maybe it was best if we just showed everyone right away that we were together, so we walked in hand in hand. We received all kinds of looks, open-mouthed stares, glares from jealous girls, and the occasional whisper of, "I knew those two would end up together." Despite it all we both walked down the hall with smiles on our faces. "I'll see you in second period 'Brina," "okay bye Puck, love you." We parted and walked towards our first period with the best feeling in the world.

My friends bombarded me with questions, and I gladly told them all I could, we hadn't been dating for that long. We had a good time and they were happy for me although many of them liked puck but would never admit it. My first period would never end I already couldn't wait to see puck. Finally the bell rang.

PPOV

I walked into my second period, I was pretty early, oh well I'll wait for 'Brina to come in. Just then Macy Knowles walked in, I didn't know her well but the rumor is she's the biggest flirt. She sat down next to me, "Hi Puck, everyone is talking about how you are finally taken, I just had to see if it was true." "Well um, yeah I am, Sabrina Grimm is my girlfriend." "Oh what a pity, and I've wanted to do this for so long." She grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, I pulled her off of me immediately, "what are you doing!" I then looked to the door just in time to see Sabrina running out of the room. Oh no, I thought, and ran after her.

SPOV

How could he, I thought he loved me, well I guess not. I'm just going to walk home, I don't want to ever talk or see him again. "Sabrina wait," I tried to walk faster, he grabbed my arm and swung me around.

"Sabrina wait, it's not what you think-"really what I saw is you making out with Macy. "Wait 'Brina you don't know the whole story."

"Save it for someone who cares Puck leave me alone," and I ran with tears streaming down my face.

Luckily he had enough sense to not follow me. And I started my long walk home alone to think back on everything that had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

First of all sorry for the long time it took to write this, if I still have any viewers, then thanks.

**RECAP:** Sabrina just caught Puck kissing this girl named Macy, Sabrina thought he kissed her but she's the one that kissed him. She was mad and is walking home early because she's upset.

Here it is hope you like it!

SPOV

I was walking slow, thinking back to what had just happened. What had happened? I couldn't even think of why he would do something like that. I really had liked him, I just don't really know anymore though. I twigged snapped interrupted my thoughts, I turned. Nothing was there. I would not freak myself out though. This was not going to turn into a strange horror story where the girl was freaking out over every little noise. It was just a noise, nothing more. I held my head high and continued walking. Just then another noise, okay now that's a little weird. I turned around reluctantly, someone was there. I screamed, but it stopped in my throat.

"Oh Peter, you scared me, what are you doing here."

Oh and yes the one and only Peter Pan.

"Sorry I scared you Sabrina I just saw you walking out here all alone and wanted to know what you were doing."

"Oh yeah I was just walking home a little early, I didn't um… feel well."

"Well let me walk you home Sabrina I know a shortcut, you want to follow me."

"Sure, let's go."

"Okay it won't take long, how have you been Sabrina?"

"You know the usual, things are not so great at the moment but it's no big deal."

"Really why is that?"

"Nothing really horrible, just Puck being stupid, as usual."

"Oh ha, okay, well I'm sorry."

"No it's fine, I'm doing fine now, but uh Peter where are we?"

It looked like we were in the heart of the forest what were we doing all the way out here I thought. The last thing I remembered was a hard bang on my head and then the blackness took over.

I woke up and my arms and feet were tied, what had happened I just remember being with Peter I thought, I looked up and Peter was looking at me smiling.

"What are you doing Peter let me go."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well as soon as I saw you and Puck falling for each other, I knew something had to be done. I just couldn't let that happen. So I had Macy kiss Puck for me, hoping you would see it happening and get mad. It worked so well and you went marching out here all by yourself."

He brushed his hand across my check I flinched.

"I do have some bad news though Sabrina, I'm going to have to kill you."

My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe.

"You see you just make Puck so happy even if your to stupid to see it and I can't let that happen, I despise Puck, and he needs to suffer."

"The question is how shall I kill you, I know I can just dump you into the river, yes that's how I'll do it."

He picked me up and started walking towards the river; I couldn't stop the tears for streaming down my face. Oh no, I thought I was going to die here and I had been wrong about Puck he really did love me. How could I have been so stupid? We were almost to the river, this was it for me.

"Well sorry Sabrina, I guess this is goodbye."

I was being thrown through the air, my last words were, "I love you Puck."

Then I hit the water the piercing of the icy cold water hit me. Everything was moving so fast, I struggled to get the ropes off they were on so tight though. I could feel myself slipping away and there was nothing I could do. I could faintly remember arms around me pulling me out of the water.

"Sabrina, wake up please! Breath Sabrina!"

I coughed up some water and opened my eyes, Puck was standing over me. I smiled.

"Puck?"

"Yes, Sabrina your okay now nothing will ever hurt you."

"Will you untie my ropes?"

"Yeah of course, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how did you find me?"

"I felt so bad so I went looking for you, I was flying above and I saw you being thrown into the water, what happened?"

"Peter wanted you to suffer so he was going to kill me."

"Yeah he's lying over there, I knocked him out and it should be a while before he wakes up, I'm so sorry Sabrina I didn't want to kiss her I-"

"I know what happened Puck its okay and I'm sorry too."

"I'll get someone to get Peter let's just get you home."

He cradled me in his arms, and we flew home. We got home and told Granny everything, she was really upset. Someone went to get Peter. I don't know what they are going to do with him though.

"Sabrina," Puck said, "go get some dry clothes on, then will you come to my room I want to talk to you."

"Okay Puck, I'll be right there."

I got some dry clothes on and went to see Puck, he was sitting on the trampoline, he patted the spot next to him and I went over and sat by him.

"Sabrina do you still want to be together, I know it will be hard but we have to trust each other and-"

I silenced him with a kiss, he pulled me closer, his hands on my back. We finally pulled away, we looked at each other then I spook up.

"Does that answer you question?"

"Ha, well it sure does, thanks for clearing that up for me."

"Puck do you want to know what my last words were before I thought I was going to die?"

"What?"

"I said I love you Puck, and I really do mean it."

"Oh 'Brina I really do love you too."

"I know Puck."

We pulled into one more short kiss.

"Why don't you just sleep on the trampoline tonight 'Brina?"

"Okay," I agreed.

We lied down next to each other side by side holding hands, and drifted off to sleep. Finally this stressful, crazy, scary, weird but also wonderful day was over.

So what did you think! Review if you want and tell me what you think.

I don't know if I should end it here, because I don't really have any future ideas.

So if you have ideas TELL ME! What do you guys think, let me know!

Thanks!


End file.
